


The Chrysanthemum Stone

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Crystals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee finds an unusual object on Ryo’s shelves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chrysanthemum Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Fake, Dee/Ryo, Chrysanthemum Stone,’ at fic_promptly.

Bored because Ryo was busy cleaning, Dee was poking around Ryo’s apartment. Everything was always so neat and tidy, nothing out of place, but this was something he hadn’t seen before.

“Ryo, why’s there a rock on your shelf?”

Ryo put the vacuum cleaner away in the closet and walked over to his partner. “It’s not a rock, it’s a Chrysanthemum Stone from Japan. It’s said to radiate harmony and promote a happy home. I figured we could use some harmony around here.”

Dee winced slightly; harmony was one thing that tended to be lacking when he and Bikky were in the same room. “Where’d you find it?”

“It was my mom’s, her parents gave it to her when she married dad. I remember if always sat on the mantelpiece in the living rooms. I thought it had got lost when I cleared out our house after they died, but I got a box of their papers out of storage last week looking for my old report cards from school to show Bikky that I wasn’t a perfect student either, and there it was, right at the bottom.” He shrugged and looked at Dee. “It just seemed right to put it here.” Reaching out, he ran a fingertip over the glossy black stone with white markings on it that looked like an open flower.

“It’s pretty,” Dee smiled. “It must be nice to have something of your mother’s to remember her by.” He sounded wistful.

“It is. But you have something too, don’t you? That Saint Christopher medallion that Mother gave you?”

“Yeah.” Dee’s expression brightened. “And I have a couple of things Jess gave me too. They might not have been my birth parents, but they were always there for me, and they were the only family I needed.” He looked at the black and white stone again. “Radiates harmony huh?”

“That’s what mom told me when I was a kid.”

Dee nodded. “You finished cleaning?”

“I think so.”

“Good. How about we go out for sushi?”

“Sounds great. Let me get my coat.”

As Ryo headed for the closet, Dee looked at the stone once more; it was going to have its work cut out bringing harmony to this home. He’d have to see what he could do to help it along. Maybe if he didn’t tease Bikky quite so much. It had to be worth a try.

The End


End file.
